Kindra
Kindra belongs to Star-Seeker, please do not edit unless errors. Appearance Kindra's scales/underscales are pure, shiny black. The stripe that runs from her eyes to the tip of her tail is a dull rose red that is in contrast to her shiny black scales. Her mane on her head and tail are a pure white that easily gets dirty and must be washed fairly often. Her claws and horns are a black to match her scales. Kindra has smallish talons that are better for painting then for hunting. She has a long tail that often will accidentally knock over items if she is not careful. Her eyes are a fire like red with a circle of bright orange surrounding her pupils. She has a long delicate snout that accents her long graceful neck. She has a tall, slim build that is not built at all for fighting. Kindra has average sized wings. Kindra has gold tattoos on the underside of her wings. The golden ink of the tattoo shapes several highly detailed feathers that seem to be falling from the tips of her wings to the bottoms. Kindra has no skill with tattoo artistry, so she had to have someone else do it for her. She is quite pleased with her tattoos as they are bright and show up well. Abilities Kindra has an unusually strong sense of smell, even for her tribe, or well HAD. She has somewhat stuffed her nose full of the smell of paint so her nose is now on par with the average Swiftwing. And though she has an incredibly sense of smell she is quite useless in fights and prefers to watch from a distance. She does however have some defensive skills such as small daggers, buts that's just for emergencies. In a fight (if she is forced to fight) she is most likely to rely upon her precise fire to help her. She is a average flier and is better at distances then at speed, she is however very nimble and agile. Personality Kindra is generally quiet unless a topic truly interests her or she feel comfortable with the dragons around her. She is quite shy and prefers to either be alone or be with close friends. Kindra cannot lie if her life depended on it and would just rather tell the truth. That or stay quiet. Kindra forms very close attachments to those she trusts and gets devastated when something happens to them. And because of that, she has literally had to train herself not to trust easily. She is sensitive in the way that if you said something cruel to her she wouldn't react but silently torment herself over it later when she is alone. She takes most things very seriously, she does however love jokes and cant help but laughing, her favorite type of jokes are puns, ESPECIALLY bad puns. She often second guesses herself and tries to have perfect manners and personality around strangers, which she can keep up for days on end. Kindra feels most at peace when her talons are dripping with colors and she is painting a landscape. Often Kindra will just sit and watch the sunset at tall mountain peak and sketch down a rough outline of it so she can paint it later and enjoy it in the moment. History Kindra prefers not to talk about her history. Long story short, her family was anything but nice to her and her only escape was painting. So when they died she was still crushed even though they were mean to her. She doesn't trust easily anymore, lets just leave it at that if nobody minds? Sorry. She does try to not keep her down! Relationships Scythe - Likes her, but finds her a bit violent for her taste, though she does understand why. WoLf - is at that point in a relationship when they are not dating but both of them are seriously thinking about it and everyone thinks they are dating. Selkie - is often spotted with Selkie, either creating beautiful foods or drawing out the foods to paint it later. Lazuli - Are best friends and often hang out together. She cleans his place and organizes his gemstone collection and he mines out bright jewels for her to paint. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Content (Star-Seeker 101) Category:Tribeless Dragons